The Human Hunting Game
by silvermoon-06
Summary: Ten & Jack land the TARDIS on what they think is a tranquil planet, Orencinea, but what they find is a group of future humans, who enjoy a playing strange version of the sport of hunting, where-in they are hunting and killing humans for fun.


Title: The Human Hunting Game  
>Rating:R<br>Pairing: Ten/Jack  
>Spoilerswarnings: Strong Adult Situations, mild violence, hurt/comfort, angst, slash,Summary: Ten & Jack land on what they think is a tranquil planet, but what they find is a group of future humans, who enjoy a playing strange version of the game of hunting. Ten and Jack find themselves stuck in a total nightmare as the two of them have to fight to survive.

The Doctor and Jack were inside the TARDIS again, and after some discussion they both decided that they wanted to find a nice quiet planet where they could just relax and spend some time with one another. They decided to land on the uninhabited planet Orencinea in the Forty-first Century, it was once inhabited by humans that had colonized from other surrounding planets, but had since become barren after a really bad Meteorite shower had descended over the planet.

'So, Jack, this planet Orencinea is supposed to have cleansed itself after the Meteorite shower a Century ago, so it will have all sorts of rivers, and lush green forests again, and the great thing about it is, it has four separate suns that rise and set on different parts of the planet. I think we'll be landing on the South side of the planet, right beside a great big meandering river, that ends in a giant waterfall. So we can just find a big boulder to sit on and relax for a bit, eh my sexy Captain?' The Doctor babbled on nineteen to the dozen, as he and Jack raced around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers, trying to keep the TARDIS steady as much as they could, but this section of space seemed to be a bit bumpy.

'Yeah, Doc, that sounds fantastic, to be able to just sit there and relax, basking beneath the four suns. It'll be nice to share some kisses and cuddling with you, sweetheart, don't you agree?' Jack asked, as the two of them were finally able to stand still for a moment, as they met in front of the computer. and Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor's slim waist.

Today the Doctor was wearing his brown pinstriped suit with his brown swirly tie and his white Converse, and he looked so sexy the way those tight trousers covered his gorgeous slim arse. He nuzzled his lips against the Doctor's gorgeous long neck, making the Time Lord moan and lean his head on Jack's shoulder, giving him more access to nibble on the sensitive erogenous zone.

'Oh, Jack, you know that's a very sensitive area on a Time Lord's body. If you continue to do that to me, I'll have to let you shag me here on the console.' The Doctor moaned, as he rubbed his brown pinstriped covered arse over the front of Jack's blue trousers, gasping when Jack bit his neck gently with his teeth.

'Mm, now that sounds like a wonderful idea, sweetheart, shagging this gorgeous arse of yours while you sit on the edge console, with these lanky, long legs of yours wrapped so tightly around my waist. I've got a small tube of Venusian lube that I keep in my trouser pocket, Doc, so I'm always ready to shag your sexy arse.' Jack whispered heatedly in the Doctor's ear, licking with his tongue along the top of his ear, and then moving his lips down towards the back, eliciting the sweetest moans and whimpers Jack had ever heard the Doctor making.

The Doctor moaned in disappointment, because he knew he had to stop his lover from his delicious ministrations, or they'd never get out of the TARDIS. 'Oh, Jack, I'm so sorry, but we really can't do this right now. We have a planet to explore, and I'm really looking forward to that, eh? I promise you, once we've seen what the new planet has to offer, then we'll come back to the TARDIS, take her into the Vortex, and spend some time in our bedroom. I'll shag your arse half way across the Galaxy, Jacky-boy if you just give me this, eh?'

Jack chuckled at the Doctor's bawdy words, and kissed the side of his gorgeous long neck, right on another erogenous zone that he knew the Time Lord had, and then he spoke against the soft skin there. 'All right, Doc, we can go exploring now. I should know better to try to change your mind when you've got your geek on. Not that I don't love it when you're like that, because I do, sweetheart. So go on then, let's get out there and see what the new planet has to offer.'

The Doctor flashed Jack a geeky grin when his lover agreed to their exploring the planet, and he bounced up and down on his Converse trainers inside Jack's arms. 'Oh, that's brilliant, my Jack, thank you. I promise you, you won't regret it. We will just nip outside and go exploring for a while and then come back here. So, while we were sharing that lovely little interlude, the TARDIS landed inside a small grove, and it looks as if we're beside a dense forest and a large river. Allons-y!'

Jack smiled warmly at the Doctor and was surprised when the Doctor suddenly gripped his hand in his own, pulling them away from the console and towards the doors of the TARDIS. But they stopped just in time for the Doctor to pull his long, tan coat off the coral strut, and as Jack helped him to slip it on his long, lanky body, he patted the Doctor on his arse through the bottom of the coat.

The Doctor turned to Jack and winked bawdily at him, and then grabbed his hand again, as they bounded out the doors and walked directly into a group of angry-looking future humans. They were holding what looked like laser style futuristic hunting rifles, and they were pointing them directly at the two of them.

'What the hell are you two doing here? You're trespassing on private property! I suggest you get out of here now, before we shoot you both on sight!' One of the older humans, a tall, raven-haired male, with a thick Irish brogue, shouted at them, as he pointed his rifle in the middle of the Doctor's chest, his finger just inches away from pulling the trigger.

'Whoa, hang on just a minute, will you? We don't mean you lot any harm, our ship landed here by accident. So why don't you just let us get back inside and we'll leave your property just as quickly as we arrived.' The Doctor immediately tried to reason with the group of gun toting future human males. Oh, Rassilon, how he hated guns, even more so when they were pointed in his direction, just waiting to shoot him down. He knew that if he were shot in his hearts or his brain, that he wouldn't survive, and he really didn't want to see his Jack take a bullet for him yet again, but he could see that these rogues weren't going to listen to reason.

'No, I don't think so, mate, you're not going anywhere! Now you're here you and your mate can join in on our game. We've already gone through so many of our targets today, so we need some new ones. What d'you lads think, eh? These two look as if they'd be the perfect targets for our game?'

'Oh yeah, Shamus, they sure do look like strong and fast runners to me, and I know that the lads would agree too, eh lads?' A younger Irish-speaking lad chimed in, as he continued to point his gun at the Doctor and Jack.

The Doctor could feel Jack moving his hand inside his trouser pocket, and then felt the butt of his own service revolver bump up against his lower back, but he quickly moved his hand backwards just a bit, and stopped Jack from taking it out.

'Yeah, Mick, I think they'd be perfect targets. So then, you two I suggest you start running now, into the forest there, you are now part of the Human Hunting Game.' Shamus added, as he moved his gun closer to the Doctor's chest, making him flinch, and Jack glare angrily at the man and his cronies.

The Doctor moved back a step when the leader moved the rifle against his chest, right between his hearts, as he again tried to reason with them. 'Oh, come on now, there's really no need for any of this, eh you lot? We have already told you that we mean no harm. So please just let us get back inside our ship and we'll just be on our way, eh? We don't want any trouble here, and we apologize to you lot for the trespassing bit, sometimes my ship brings us to places that she really shouldn't-'

'You will be silent, or I will shoot you dead where you stand!' Shamus bellowed as he shoved the butt of his rifle against the Doctor's stomach, making him grunt loudly. He clutched at the sore spot, having the wind knocked out of him, and he fell to the forest floor, moaning painfully and clinging to Jack when his lover knelt down beside him and held him in his arms.

'What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking lunatic? There's no need to be so bloody violent? Now, you'll get the fuck out of our way while we get back into our ship and get the hell out of here, do you understand me?' Jack shouted, as he carefully lifted the winded Doctor into a standing position, caressing his lower back with his hands, trying to comfort his lover. He could see that the Doctor was looking a little worried, and he wanted to keep the Time Lord calm and to get them to safety, and far away from these violent rogues.

Shamus, the older soldier, flashed Jack a menacing grin, as he backhanded the Doctor for Jack's outburst, making him cry out again, as his lip started bleeding from the violent blow. The Doctor stumbled backwards and almost fell to the forest floor again, but Jack held the Doctor's flailing body in his strong arms, kissing the side of his neck tenderly, while the leader berating them again. 'You will do no such thing! You two make no sense, and if you try anything of the kind, I will shoot you both in the back. Perhaps I'll just shoot your lover here, the one in the pinstriped suit, eh?'

'I'd like to see you try, and if you lay another hand on him, I'll kill you myself, have you got that? In case you hadn't noticed, we're unarmed, and as we said we landed on this planet by accident, and now I wish to the Gods we hadn't!' Jack retorted, and the Doctor knew that his lover was bluffing, because he had his service revolver in his trouser pocket. But he watched as Jack stepped up close to the older man's face, glaring menacingly at him, and when the rogue raised his gun in the air, the Doctor gasped and thought the rogue was going to hit him with the butt of that rifle this time. He quickly pulled Jack away from him, and then raised his hands in their air in supplication, motioning for Jack to do the same. Jack sighed in exasperation at being treated like a prisoner, but raised his arms reluctantly, as he continued to glare at the old soldier.

'Well, that was pretty impressive, mate, but I really don't think you're going to get out of this so easily. So I suggest you turn tail and start running through that forest, as I said before you're now both part of the Human Hunting Game by default of landing on our property! I know we still have a few other targets to play with as well as yourselves out there in the forest, so it's down to the last man standing in this game. Now move your arses before I just shoot you both anyway for getting on my last bloody nerve!'

Jack suddenly grabbed the Doctor's hand and pulled him away from the crazy, gun toting Irish rogues, and yanked him towards the forest, as they took off running at top speed. The Doctor was protesting all the way, as he tried unsuccessfully to pull Jack back towards the safety of their ship. 'No, Jack, we can't just leave the TARDIS there, she's not safe with those rogues on the loose! We've got to go back there and get out of here!'

'Doc, we can't go back there, you heard what that lunatic said, he'll shoot us on sight. He said there are others out here so maybe we can maybe rally with them. What we can do though, is skirt around the forest and look for another way through, and then we'll get to the TARDIS again. I for one do not want to see you get shot with one of those rifles, they're not just guns, Doctor, they've got laser technology inside the barrel, which means they can catch a target at a precise range and disintegrate them instantly.' Jack explained, as he tugged on the Doctor's hand, pulling him further into the forest, as he listened to the rogues running after them, their booted feet echoing off the forest floor.

'This is bloody ridiculous, we are being hunted like animals, treated like lowly prisoners. What I don't understand is how the TARDIS could have brought us here to this time, and what is this Human Hunting Game that lot were going on about, Jack? Aren't you a little bit curious as to what that is all about?' The Doctor shouted, and the two of them immediately ducked under the cover of a large hedgerow as several arrows flew over their heads, barely missing them as they dived beneath the cover.

'Blimey, now they're shooting arrows at us, where did they get those from?' The Doctor asked, as Jack pulled his body down again when he tried to peek over the hedgerow to see where the rogues were. Jack started pressing buttons on his vortex manipulator, trying to locate a new route around the other side of the forest, the readings he was getting weren't coming through, and the device was giving him a hard time for a moment, before finally sending him the information he needed. 'I don't know, Doc, but they have them and it doesn't look good for us at the moment. I have no idea what this Human Hunting Game nonsense is all about. You're right, we've got to get to the bottom of this and stop it, but right now we have to survive this so we can make it back to the TARDIS. Just keep your head down for a few minutes while they pass us by, and then we'll make our way back through the south side of the forest, where my trusty vortex manipulator has just told me there is a quicker route.'

'Oh yeah, and then what do you suggest we do, eh Jack? Do you honestly believe I'm just going to leave those nutters to wreak havoc on the other occupants of this obviously highly populated planet? Well, I'm not, and once we get back to the TARDIS, we are going to put a stop to all of this nonsense, and I'll deal with the rogues accordingly. We're going to look for those other humans and rescue them as well. Now, I think they've gone past us, so let's get moving onto that route you found on your vortex manipulator. Oh, and thanks for doing that, by the way, my Jack, I wasn't thinking straight and should have suggested we do that before. I'm so glad that you're with me, my Jack, because you always know when to stop me from really getting into trouble. Come on then, let's get moving, I don't feel like being shot at by guns or bloody arrows anymore, or being anyone's hunted animal for that matter. I'm not even a bloody human, but that lot didn't even give me the chance to tell them that, before they started beating me up.' The Doctor replied, as he reached for Jack's hand, squeezing it and rubbing the backs of his knuckles with his long, thin fingers, pulling them up so they were standing again.

'I know, Doc, and I'm so sorry about that, but when we get through this. When we are finished here, I promise you I will take care of that son of a bitch myself. Come on, now, sweetheart, I can see a clear route up ahead, and I don't hear those bastards anymore, so let's make a quick getaway.' Jack said, as he ran his fingers through the Doctor's soft, tawny hair, smiling when the Time Lord grabbed his hand and pulled them along the forest floor. They ran at top speed now, as their feet crunched against the leaves and twigs that littered the forest floor, and they had to jump over several medium sized boulders to avoid tripping over them.

'Shamus, I've found them, they're running through that clearing over there, it looks as if they are trying to make their way through the south side of the forest, probably trying to get back to their ship again. They're both pretty daft humans leaving themselves out in the open, aren't they?' Mick called out, as he pointed his automatic laser bow filled with the arrows that contained a poison that would kill anyone it injured over a few hours time.

'Well, don't let them get away, lad, use that bloody laser bow of yours again, it's more accurate for running targets!' Shamus shouted, as he motioned for his fellow soldier to use his device.

The Doctor and Jack were running through the south side of the forest, when another arrow flew past them, and this one grazed the Doctor's thigh, making him cry out and almost lose his balance. Jack shouted angrily as he quickly grabbed the Doctor around his waist, supporting his weight, as he stared down at the small gash on his lover's leg. 'Damn it, these guys are really starting to piss me off now! Oh, Doc, I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Come on now, just try to put all your weight on me, not that's it's much you're as thin as a rail, and I'll get us back to the TARDIS.'

'Blimey, this bloody hurts, Jack. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I think there was something on the tip of that arrow. I'm getting a tingling feeling where it grazed me.' The Doctor moaned in pain, as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and grunted when his lover pulled his body harder against his, trying to take all of his weight.

'Oh, shit, Doc, this isn't good, they've probably put some sort of drug or poison on that arrow tip. We definitely have to get you back to the TARDIS now, because I've got to check out that wound.' Jack spoke in an angry, heated tone of voice, and gasped when the Doctor cried out and fell to the forest floor, his leg giving out on him momentarily. Jack acted quickly as he set the Doctor down gently on his backside, and then quickly removed his brown swirly tie from around his neck, using it as a tourniquet, as he quickly wrapped it tightly around his leg, directly above the wound. He winced when the Doctor shouted out in agony at the sudden action, and was worried for his lover's welfare.

'Ow, Jack, that bloody hurts more. Oh, blimey, this is definitely bad now, I can feel some sort of diluted poison running through my system. We've definitely got to hurry, my Jack, please help me up and let's get out of here. We need to get back to the TARDIS, I can feel her calling to us now, she's very worried for our welfare, and she is so sorry that she placed us on this planet and into this debacle. But her scanners read that the planet was uninhabited, so those rogues must be using some sort of cloaking device or protective shields. I don't know, something that's blocked her scanners, oh blimey, this is just getting worse.' The Doctor was babbling nineteen to the dozen now, trying to keep his mind stable from the poison now coursing through his body. He knew he had to use his Time Lord Physiology to either try to dispel it, or keep it at bay until they reached the TARDIS again.

'Oh, Doc, I'm not angry with the TARDIS. I'm just worried about you, sweetheart. Can you stand up long enough so we can get the hell out of this clearing? I don't feel safe being out in the open like this.' Jack said, as he kissed the top of the Doctor's tawny-haired head, wrapping his arms around his lover's slim waist, helping the Doctor to stand up on his good leg. The Doctor grunted and leaned against Jack's strong body, as they limped through the thick brush on the forest floor, they were suddenly assaulted by several more arrows flying through the air and landing at their feet and in the trees all around them.

Shamus' Irish brogue suddenly cut across the clearing, as he shot off a few rounds on his laser rifle, all around their feet, never hitting them, he was just trying to scare them. 'Oh, you silly humans, did you think you could get away from us so quickly? We know these forests inside and out, and you'll never escape us, there is no way you'll make it out of here alive! Now, you keep running lads, because we're enjoying the thrill of the chase, but we'll eventually catch you up and when we do, it won't be much fun for you!'

'Oh really, d'you think? Well, just know this, Shamus, when the Doctor and I get through this, and we will get through this, you're not going to like what we do to you, you fucking insane bastard!' Jack growled angrily at the man, as he pulled the Doctor faster along the forest floor, and the two of them took off running again. The Doctor was wincing with every step they took, but he knew he had to steel his nerves so the two of them could make it back to the TARDIS and put an end to all of this madness.

They ran through the clearing until they reached another dense part of the forest, and were immediately accosted by several of the other humans on the run from the madmen. They were carrying the same type of rifles as the, and also had small silver daggers sheathed inside holders around their waists. When they saw the state of the Doctor they immediately approached the two of them. One of the youths wrapped his strong arm around the right side of the Doctor's body, helping Jack to carry the Time Lord through the forest. While the gunfire from the rogues continued to rain all around them, hitting the trees and the forest floor, kicking up the leaves and braches, they raced through the thick brush, running away from the rogues.

Jack immediately began chatting away with the group of young lads. 'Oh, thank the Gods we found you lot, we've got a ship on the other side of this forest on Shamus' land. We've got to get my friend there, he's been poisoned by one of that lots arrows. By the way, I'm Jack, and this is the Doctor, what's your name, lad?'

A young blond-haired lad, wearing a black hoodie, with black denims and combat boots smiled warily at Jack when he heard what had happened, and he immediately patted the Doctor on his shoulder, motioning for his own men to move swiftly through the forest. When he spoke he has a thick Glaswegian accent. 'It's nice to meet you both, I'm Sean. I'm sorry, but our main objective is to get away from that lot, we've been on the run for five days now, and have been caught up in their insane hunting game. There was a hundred of us on the first day, now, as you can see, we're only about ten. We've got to keep going, and make it to the other side of the river, where we've set up our camp.'

The Doctor stared at the lad in disbelief, as he shook his head and winced when his injured leg jarred against the forest floor as they took off running at a faster pace. 'No, we can't do that, lad, I'm sorry, but we've got to get to my ship! I can keep you lot safe in there, but if I don't get there now, this poison will take over my system and I will die. Please, my ship is just on the other side of this forest, on Shamus' property, it's a big blue box.'

Sean smiled warmly at the Doctor, and he immediately exchanged a look with another raven-haired lad, as he gripped the Doctor's trembling body tighter, making Jack do the same on the other side of the Doctor's body. 'Oh, do you mean that blue box that says Police on the top of it? Is that really your spaceship?'

'Yeah, that's it, but how do you know that, lad? Are you with that lot? What have you done with the TARDIS? I swear to you, if you're lying to me, lad, I'll break your neck, so you better start talking!' Jack shouted, as he glared menacingly at Sean, hoping that the lad wasn't trying to trick them, so he could bring them back into the clutches of the rogues that were chasing them.

The Doctor's mind was starting to drift now, and he only caught bits and pieces of Jack's conversation with Sean. His body was having a savage battle trying to keep the poison from doing its nasty work, and he knew he had to keep fighting it. He also knew that he had to make it back to the TARDIS and she would help him dispel the deadly poison. His head lolled onto Jack's shoulder, and his eyes closed, as he moaned in pain, his mind moving in and out of consciousness. Jack and Sean continued to support the weakening Time Lord in their strong arms, while Jack pressed a soft kiss on top of the Doctor's head, he continued to glare at Sean, all the while they continued their harrowing trek through the forest.

Sean immediately began babbling defending himself and his men, trying to calm Jack when he realised what he had been thinking and accusing them of conspiring with the enemy. 'Whoa, calm down there, Jack, I promise you, we're not with that lot. I've already told you that we're on the run from them as well, so don't worry about that, we're on your side, mate. To be honest with you, Jack, we knew all along that the blue box was your ship, and I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I couldn't help it. Look, we were listening in on your conversation with that lot when you first arrived. We were hiding in the forest before that, just waiting for them to leave their property so we could get inside their headquarters. When you two came along, we knew that they'd unfortunately found new targets to play their twisted hunting game, so once that lot began chasing after you, we raided their main headquarters, nicking these rifles and all of their daggers from their private store. We noticed the blue box just sitting there on their land, and knew that it wasn't safe in their hands, especially when we heard you two wanting to get back to her, and we figured she must really be important. So we quickly decided that we would bring her to our encampment, by using a teleport device that we also rigged up while inside their headquarters. We knew that we'd eventually meet up with you two, because that's what that lot does, they make sure all of their victims are together so they can taunt us and pick us off one by one.'

'Jack,' The Doctor's pained voice suddenly cut into their conversation, as his brown eyes fluttered open and he stared at Jack with a glazed expression, wincing in pain again, as he felt the poison moving faster through his system. 'I need to-oh, blimey this bloody hurts- please-we have to go back to the TARDIS on Shamus' land. I can feel the poison trying to take over my system, and right now, I'm going to be sick...'

Jack and Sean both gasped as the Doctor's body fell to the forest floor, taking them with him, and Jack held onto his lover as he vomited violently, as the Doctor sat crouched on his hands and knees, moaning in pain, Jack comforted him. 'It's all right, Doctor, I'm here with you. I'll get you back to the TARDIS, it's no longer on that nutters land, sweetheart. Sean and his men used a teleport to bring it to their encampment, and that's where we're going now. Come on, there's nothing else for it, I have to carry you now, you can't walk with this wound, it's gotten much worse now. Just hang on for me, Doc, please. I can't lose you now, we'll get to back to the TARDIS, and she'll help me make you better. Then you and I can set about shutting that lot down once and for all.'

The Doctor grinned up at Jack, as he clung to his strong arms, suddenly babbling away nineteen to the dozen again, perhaps it was hearing that the TARDIS was safe that had perked him up again. 'Oh, that's brilliant that the lads have my TARDIS, that's very resourceful of them, but you really don't need to carry me, Jack. I can walk on my own. I really don't want you to be carrying me across the forest like I'm some damsel in distress. Just please help me to stand up again, my Jack, and we can be on our way to that lot's encampment, because I'll tell you now, I've had enough of this nonsense. We're definitely going to put an end to all of this, I promise you that.'

Jack smiled warmly at the Doctor, running his hands through his soft, tawny hair, and then he wrapped his arms around his slim waist, pulling him so he was almost standing again. The Doctor suddenly cried out when he tried to stand on his injured leg, and Jack sighed and rolled his eyes at the stubborn Time Lord. 'So, you can walk on your own, can you Doctor? I don't bloody think so, and I'm sorry, but that's an end to it, we're wasting time here. There's nothing else for it, I am going to carry you and I don't want to hear another word-'

Jack's words were suddenly cut off when they heard another round of gun shots going off all around them, as the bullets banked off the trees and the forest floor surrounding them, they were quickly reminded that they were still being pursued by the insane rogues. Sean growled angrily, as he and his men set off a round of their own, cheering when they took out a few of Shamus' men. When the arrows started flying all around them, Jack acted quickly lifted the Doctor's body up into his arms, ignoring his angry protests and he shouted at Sean and his men to take off running.

Shamus' voice rang out in the clearing again, as he taunted them with more gunfire and angry words, threatening to kill all of them. 'You'll never get away from us, humans, and you're going to pay for killing my men. I will see to it that I kill every last one of you disgusting menaces! Come on lads, let's see how many of the targets we can take out now!'

'Sean, tell your men to move out, we need to get the hell out of here now! You've got to get us to your camp now, Sean, so I can fix up the Doctor, and then he and I will put a stop to this nonsense!'

'Oi, Jack, this is bloody ridiculous, please put me down! I can walk on my own you know!' The Doctor protested, as he growled angrily, and tried to break free from his lover's strong embrace, only to be held tighter in Jack's arms. He was about to protest further, when another painful surge raced through his body from the poison, making him whimper and groan miserably, and he rested his head against his lover's shoulder. He closed his eyes again and gritted his teeth as he willed his body to keep the poison at bay, and he could feel the TARDIS inside his mind, sending him comforting feelings, trying to help keep his pain at bay.

Jack, Sean and the other humans raced through the forest, dodging more bullets and arrows as they rained down all around them, but they finally made it to their camp, and Jack didn't stop running until he was near the TARDIS. He smiled when she opened her doors so he could carry the Doctor inside, and he heard Sean and the other humans gasp in shock and awe when they stared at the large interior of the time ship. But he wasn't paying attention to the lads, instead he was concentrating on bringing the Doctor to the medical bay, which the TARDIS moved right beside the console room so they didn't have far to go. The Doctor moaned in pain when Jack carefully laid his body on the comfortable bed, and his eyes opened as he watched Jack quickly removing his tie from around the wound, and then his trainers and trousers were next. Jack needed to have full access to the wound so he could do all he could to remove the poison from the Doctor's system, and he would do anything, even if it meant sucking out the poison himself and dying from it. He'd rather go through that, rather then losing his Doctor, because he himself would come back from it, well, he hoped he would anyway.

'It's all right, Doc, I've got you, we're in the TARDIS now, and she's going to make you better.' Jack immediately set up the diagnostic computer, attaching the suction cups to the Doctor's temples, so the TARDIS could scan him and let him know how he should remove the poison from the Doctor's body.

'No, Jack, this isn't going to work, I need to detox,' the Doctor suddenly spoke up, as he placed his hand on Jack's arm, stilling his movements, and Jack could see that it took all his effort just to speak and move, and his heart almost broke when he saw how pale the Doctor had become. The Doctor smiled weakly at his lover, and caressed his arm with his trembling fingers. 'I can physically remove the poison from my body, actually expel it all out of me, but I need ginger beer, and proteins, so just forget about the machine and go over to the cabinet against the wall. The TARDIS will provide you with everything I need. Please, hurry, Jack, this hurts, this bloody hurts a lot now, and I don't have too much time left to start the detox. We have wasted enough time with that trek through the forest.'

'All right, Doc, I'm on it. Please just stay with me, sweetheart, and I'll get you everything you need.' Jack said, as he raced towards the cabinets, pulling them open and laughing when he saw what they contained-a large bottle of ginger beer, and a four smaller bottles with different colored liquids inside them. One bottle had a purple substance, the second one was blue in colour, the third was orange in colour, and the last bottle was a brown murky-looking substance. He shook his head in disbelief, but quickly carried the items towards the bed, where the Doctor was lying with his right arm draped over his face, and Jack noticed his body was trembling a lot more violently than before. Jack sighed as he placed the items on the table beside the bed, and sat down next to his lover, as he carefully removed his arm away from his face, placing it back on the bed. 'Doctor, can you hear me? I've got the items the TARDIS left for me inside the cabinet, sweetheart, and I need you to sit up now.'

'Yeah, right, sure, Jacky-boy, but can you help me though? My vision has just gone. Please don't worry, it should return once I'm finished with the detox.' The Doctor remarked, and he frowned when he heard Jack's loud gasp, as he carefully lifted the Doctor's body into a sitting position on the bed, leaning him up against his body for support.

'Oh, no Doc, I'm so sorry, sweetheart, but I'll be your eyes through this process, just tell me what item to hand to you first. I must say that this is a really odd batch of things to be using for a detox. What are all these little bottles of liquid, Doctor?' Jack asked, as he caressed the side of the Doctor's neck, smiling when his lover moaned from the intimate contact.

'Well, these are the main items I would need for a detox, something salty, some protein, and the other two are used to shock my system. The purple substance is liquidized walnuts and grape juice, the murky-brown one is anchovies mixed with lemon zest, and the orange and blue liquids are a special blend of tea and Milean Head Juice, a Gallifreyan type of alcohol that the TARDIS keeps stored for me for cases like this. Its properties will help to send my system a shock that will be the final stage of the detox. Now, that's enough talking, my Jack, I need to do this now, because this is really getting to be way too painful for me-oh blimey-this really hurts, Jack!' The Doctor cried out when his body was hit with another surge of pain, making him double over onto Jack's lap, and he lay there panting and moaning miserably for a few minutes.

Jack sighed as he caressed the Doctor's back in comforting circles, and helped him to sit up, placing his hands on both sides of the Doctor's face, caressing the soft skin. 'Doctor, stay with me now, we're going to start the detox, and I need you to tell me which bottle to hand to you first.'

'Yeah, all right, Jack, I need the purple bottle first, and I have to do this quickly. I can't stop in between once the process starts, all right? So, please make sure all the bottles are opened and hand them to me once I finish drinking them.' The Doctor explained, and he smiled at Jack, happy to see that his vision was returning to him again.

Jack smiled warmly at him when he saw those gorgeous brown eyes staring into his, and he was relieved to know that his lover's vision had returned. He quickly reached for the bottle with the purple liquid, unscrewed the stopper and then helped the Doctor hold it so he could drink it down. 'Right, Doc, which one is next?'

'Oh, d'you see, I can feel that working already, quickly Jacky-boy. Please give me the murky-brown liquid next, then the blue and orange. Oh, and you'll need to stand back when the final process happens, because I'm going to dispel the poison from my mouth.' The Doctor babbled on, while Jack quickly reached for the second bottle, which held the brown liquid, and when he unscrewed the stopper he almost gagged at the terrible smell that wafted from it. But he didn't say anything as he handed the Doctor the small bottle, helping him to sink it down in one disgusting gulp.

The Doctor gasped and almost gagged himself, as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, holding it out for the next bottle, his long, thin fingers waggling impatiently at Jack. 'Come on, Jack, give me that blue liquid! Oh, this is terrible, the other stuff inside the liquid is really fighting with the poison, and it's actually stewing inside my body. I can feel it coursing through my veins. Please hand me the blue bottle, Jack, now!'

Jack flinched but quickly handed the Doctor the already opened bottle, and while his lover sank that one down, he picked up the last bottle of orange liquid, throwing the stopper to the floor in his haste. He watched the Doctor sank down the blue liquid, which smelled distinctly of mint and some really sweet grain alcohol he guessed was the Gallifreyan Milean Head Juice. Jack had to hold onto the Doctor's slim body when he began to sway and his brown eyes became dilated, but he still held his trembling hand out for the final bottle. Jack sighed and quickly handed his lover the bottle, and this time he held it up to the Doctor's lips, moving his free hand to the back of the Doctor's gorgeous long neck, and caressing the skin tenderly.

The Doctor moaned when he finished drinking down the orange substance, and his eyes suddenly popped open wide, as he forcefully shoved Jack away from him, and tilted his head back. Jack slipped off the bed and moved towards the wall, and he watched in total fascination as the Doctor tilted his head back, leaning on his arms to give himself a bit more support, as a murky gray cloudy substance exploded from his mouth. The Doctor's body trembled as the poison quickly left his system, leaving him feeling a bit weak and tired and dizzy from the detox. He hadn't realised that he had almost fallen from the bed, and when he was finished expelling the poison, he found Jack sitting beside him, holding him in his strong arms. 'Oh, Jack, that's much better, thank you for your help, you were brilliant.'

Jack smiled warmly, as he ran his fingers through the Doctor's soft, tawny hair, pressing a soft kiss on his forehead, as he spoke softly to him. 'You're welcome, sweetheart, I'm just glad that we made it back to the TARDIS in time, Doc. I was so worried about you. Tell me, are you feeling better now?'

'Yeah, I'm all right now, Jack, thanks to you and the TARDIS. But, I think there's another problem that we have to solve here, don't you agree, my Jack?' The Doctor asked, as he smiled warmly at his lover, his fingers caressing his soft lips tenderly.

'Oh yes, we've got some viscous rogues to put down. So tell me, how are we gonna do that, Doctor?' Jack asked, as he stared down the Doctor's lower naked half, and chuckled in amusement, making the Doctor also glance down in the direction of Jack's gaze. 'Erm, I think you should put on your trousers before we go anywhere, Doc.'

'Oh, right, that's pretty funny, isn't it, Jacky-boy? I definitely need to do that before we go out there, don't want them getting an eye full of my bits, eh?' The Doctor giggled when Jack stood up, and first retrieved a wet flannel so the Doctor could wipe off his face, and then helped him into his trousers and his Converse trainers. 'Thanks so much, Jack, you are brilliant! Now, you were asking me if I had a plan to stop that lot from continuing their disgusting Human Hunting Game? Yes, I do, and we need to get to the console room now so I can put it into place. What I'm going to do is send a shock wave across the entire planet, and that will render their weapons useless, including those nasty laser quivers with the poison-tipped arrows. It's a cordelaine signal, a copper excitation that will stop the bullets. Now, come on, Jack, we've got another planet to save!'

'I'm right behind you, Doc. I love this bit, because this is what we do best!'Jack laughed as the Doctor jumped down from the bed, grabbed his hand and the two of them ran towards the console room. The Doctor immediately began typing a program into the computer, sending an enormous shock wave that spread out along the surface of the planet. It was completely invisible and totally untraceable to the humans, and only the Doctor and Jack would know it was there, so when they went to face Shamus and his band of merry men, they would be shocked to find out that they wouldn't be able to use their weapons. He also set up small explosions to go off inside the rogues' compound, blowing the buildings and their weapons to bits.

The Doctor flashed Jack his adorable, geeky grin, as he quickly set the TARDIS in flight, making sure to land her directly in the area where Shamus and his men were standing. When the rogues saw the strange blue box materializing in front of them, they stopped their excited chatter, and raised their guns, realising that the two new targets had found their ship. But they were ready for them, and would be sure to kill them when they stepped out of the strange ship.

The Doctor grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him towards the doors of the TARDIS, and when he opened them, they both stepped out. The Doctor slid his hands in the pockets of his brown pinstriped trousers, as he held his head up high, standing up to his full Time Lord height, easily slipping into his Oncoming Storm persona.

When the rogues saw the look he gave them, they all faltered for a moment, but Shamus raised his gun and pulled the trigger, aiming it in the middle of the Doctor's chest. He growled angrily when nothing happened and it clicked loudly, and pulled out a small pistol from his gun belt on his waist, and that too just clicked uselessly. Mick was shocked when he saw the man standing in front of them he was certain that he should be dead with the poison that he took into his system. He too tried to shoot at the Doctor and Jack with his rifle, but to no avail, it just clicked uselessly.

'Oh, I'm afraid that's not going to work, you lot, I've used a cordelaine signal, and spread it all the way across the surface of this planet, a copper excitation of the bullets that will effectively render all of your weapons useless. Even those laser quivers with the poison tipped arrows won't work. So, now that we're here, facing one another again, I'm going to give you a choice, and I do hope you will take it.' The Doctor retorted, as he flashed the rogue a smug expression, and he rocked back and forth on his white Converse.

'What gives you the right to come here and give us orders? You are just a lowly human, you're not like us, we are fighters and we are survivors.' Shamus retorted, as he stepped up close to the Doctor, poking him in his chest with his finger, while his other hand moved down to his gun belt, carefully removing the small dagger, and raising it up towards the Doctor's throat.

Before Shamus could use it, Jack moved behind him, and smacked him on the back of his neck, twisting his arm behind him, and grabbing hold of the dagger, throwing it halfway across the clearing. 'I don't think so, you disgusting rogue!'

The Doctor tutted and shook his head in disgust, as he motioned for Jack to lift the man up, and sighed in exasperation as he ran his hands through his soft, tawny hair, making it stick up so adorably. 'Oh, Shamus, why won't you listen, this is going to end right here. You and your men will either get off this plant, or I will be forced to call in the Shadow Proclamation. Oh, and, just so you know, I am not a human, I am a Time Lord, from the Planet Gallifrey.'

'What did you just say? You can't be a Time Lord, they don't exist, they're just a story, a myth.' Shamus remarked, as Jack pulled him up into a standing position, and threw him towards his shocked friends.

The Doctor flashed the rogue another smug grin, as he slid his hands into his trouser pockets again, glaring at the man, his brown eyes filling with flecks of gold. 'Yeah, well, it's not, and I am a Time Lord, and you have made me very angry, Shamus. I promise you, this all ends here today, and if you don't listen to me, that message will be sent to them from my TARDIS.'

At that moment a large explosion went off behind them, making Shamus and his men fall to the floor, while the Doctor and Jack stood there staring at them. The insane rogue shouted in anger when he realised that his compound his been blown up, and he raced towards the Doctor and Jack, but they both stepped aside just in time as the man went crashing against the wooden doors of the TARDIS. He gasped and fell on his arse, holding onto his head, and groaning in pain, and this time he spoke in a dejected tone of voice, as he stared up in awe at the two men standing over him. 'Oh, very well, you win, Time Lord, I surrender, I'll stop. I can't take much more of this, my men and I will board our own ship and leave this planet, never to return again. Please, just let us go, and don't hurt us.'

The Doctor had been staring at the man with contempt for a moment, and then his face suddenly filled with a huge manic grin, as he reached out his hand for the man to grasp, pulling him up into a standing position. He shook his hand vigorously as he babbled nineteen to the dozen. 'Oh, that's brilliant, thanks for that, big fella, I'm happy to hear it. Now, I think you lot should get yourselves out of here, before I change my mind and send that message to the Shadow Proclamation!'

Shamus shook his head and motioned for his men to move out of the clearing, shouting at them to make it quickly to their ship that was parked just beyond the forest to their left. The Doctor sighed and turned to face Jack, but at that moment, Sean and his men came bolting from the forest, all of them cheering boisterously from what they'd seen.

'Doctor, Jack that was absolutely brilliant what you lot did just then! You've blown up all of their compound and its armory. How did you do that trick with the cordelaine signal anyway?' Sean asked, as he approached them and shook their hands vigorously.

'Oh, that was a little trick of mine, something I learned from the Sontarans when they tried to take over the Earth for the cloning of its people to use in their war against the Rutans.' The Doctor remarked, as he patted Sean on his arm, squeezing it firmly before he spoke sternly to him, giving him a warning. 'But that's neither here nor there, lad, all you lot need to know is that signal will stay in place from now on, and I expect you lot to live together in peace. Shamus and his men are gone, and they will never return, and if they do, I've set up another signal to immediately contact the Shadow Proclamation. Now that you've got this lovely planet to live on, you can make it a better place, Sean, and I know you won't let me down with that.'

'I promise you we won't let you down, Doctor, Jack, and thank you, both of you. I think I know why your ship brought you here, it was to help us, and we thank you for that as well.' Sean remarked, as he and his men shook their hands again and then took off running through the forest again, anxious to get things moving on their new planet.

Jack sighed loudly as he placed his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, squeezing it affectionately, He smiled brightly when the Time Lord turned to face him, and smiled warmly at him. 'So, Doctor, now that all of this has been taken care of, I think we should fly the TARDIS off this planet and go back into the Vortex. Then we can shag each other senseless for several hours.'

The Doctor laughed softly and shook his head, as he leaned forward on his Converse trainers and kissed Jack's lips tenderly. 'Mm, oh yes, my Jack-Jackety-Jacky-boy, that sounds like a brilliant idea, and then afterwards we can share a nice hot bath and have some supper-Allons-y!'

The Doctor slid his hand inside Jack's, entwining their fingers together, as the two of them walked towards the TARDIS, stepping inside and closing the door behind them. Several seconds later the time ship dematerialized from the planet, the only evidence of her being there was a square indentation left in the lush grass where she had been parked.


End file.
